


I don't give a ToS

by arbitrarybookshelf



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarybookshelf/pseuds/arbitrarybookshelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Player life in the town of Salem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't give a ToS

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished yet, just posting as a means of saving.

Salem was habitually a dark and unforgiving town.  

The community was small, (only fifteen people at most), so it was unsurprising that news travelled fast.  If you had a secret worth keeping, (or any secrets at all), you were better off convincing yourself they didn't exist.  It had long been rumour that half the town made up the local mafia, or had an agenda that aligned with those who did.  This made everybody wary, and no one was willing to get too close to anybody else.

Alice Blueberry was an escort. She scouted the evening streets every night, searching for someone to distract.  She hated being out after the sun had set, for who knew what fate might be lurking in the corner? Of course, her own home was just as dangerous.

After nearly an hour of waiting, Alice spotted someone walking up the street towards her.  They were heading to the house just to her right, but Alice knew he'd never get there.  She undid her top button and stepped into view.

"Good evening, miss." Mr. Man tipped his hat and tried to step past her.  Alice moved with him, and reached out, grasping his tie;

"And where might you be going at this late hour… Sir?" She gradually pulled him closer as he breathed in her sweet perfume,

"I- um… I'm not sure it's urgent…?" Alice moved both her hands up his neck, and thought _no, it’s not_ , before kissing him full on the lips.

In the early hours of the morning, someone might have seen Mr. Man walking hurriedly back to his house with his shirt crumpled and missing one sock.

DAY ONE ---

The daily trial started three hours after dawn, and usually took quite some time.  There had been more suspicious deaths in the last week than some would care to mention, and someone had to be blamed.  At this time, however, evidence was conflicted. There had been two stabbings that night, and the previous suspect had spent the night in prison, so he was proven innocent.  

Jonathan Keely claimed to be an investigator, however nobody had been able to prove their roles so far.  Once the bodies of the night's victims had been dragged into the square, the trial began, and everyone looked to Jonathan for a scapegoat.  

The discussion must have lasted at least three hours, for it was dark before they'd reached a decision, the sun was low in the sky.  Because the town was so small, it was suicide not to attend trial, and lately, that's all the town had accomplished during daylight.  Far too many innocent people had been unfairly voted against and lynched for their absence, and the town had quickly caught on to the idea. 

Finally, Jonathan Keely and most others had decided that it was too late to continue voting, and that they couldn't risk lynching another innocent person on transparent evidence.

NIGHT TWO ---

Silent Ninja had decided that day who he would jail.  Jonathan Keely had been gaining too much popularity recently, and the town wouldn't dare  go against him.  Unless a vigilante took it upon themselves to take him out, it was Silent Ninja's job to execute the fiend.  Once Jonathan Keely was detained, Silent Ninja could begin his interrogation.  

Usually he would grant his victims what he called a 'fair trial'; matching their claims with any evidence from known investigative authority.  The only problem was, none of the town had admitted themselves as sheriff or spy, so nothing that had been said could be fully trusted.  In light of his inability to allow his usual procedure, the jailor saved his breath, and executed the man without a word.

DAY TWO ---

Jonathan Keely was innocent.  He was, as he claimed, an investigator.  Silent Ninja was thankful nobody knew his role, but the curses shouted against the unknown jailor still unnerved him.  The town was now at a serious disadvantage, but at least now they had a starting point.  

After looking through the documents containing the discussions from the last few days, the town devised a hit list, and set to work lynching anyone that had been unfortunate enough to have Jonathan accuse them.  

First on the list was Angel Divine.  She hadn't spoken a word since the trials had begun, so it made sense to most of the town that she should be suspicious. 

Her defence was measly.  Angel shook with fear as she stood in the square, staring at the noose that hung mercilessly from the gallows. Everyone was against her.  Despite her claims of being a medium, the town was bloodthirsty, and wanted revenge. 

At last, the discussion was up, and people started to vote.  Angel knew from their faces that she wouldn't live another night.  The votes were just as forgiving as the rope, and Angel stepped forward.  She listened to the praising voices of the dead she would soon join, telling her it wasn't over.  With one last shouted curse to the town, Angel Divine was hanged. 

"Alas!" Cried one as the news came through, "She too was innocent. It is a grave day for the town."

NIGHT THREE---

Alice Blueberry had not spent an idle night.  With the innocent lynching of Angel Divine that afternoon, she was sure someone would show themselves.  She saw Mr. Man at the other side of the square, looking through the windows of the house of Silent Ninja, but she had no quarrel with him, and moved swiftly on.

As she approached the residence of Mother Time, Alice felt a shiver go down her spine.  Her dress was riding up at the back, and she had just enough time to pull it down before the door opened, and she was dragged inside.  

Mother Time pinned Alice against the wall and reached for her gun, but before she could seize the trigger  her eyes grew wide, and she fell in a crumpled heap on the floor, a knife hilt protruding from her back.  

Alice glanced at the door, and saw a dark figure making its escape.  As she kneeled down, she noticed the eyes of Mr. Man staring through the window at her half-naked self.

DAY THREE---

Screams of accusation roused the town.  Alice had gone home to clean the blood off her hands and blouse, but now she was standing on her doorstep, with Mr. Man blocking her path. 

"I SAW YOU STAB HER!  I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Hamish, who had revealed himself as the mayor that night, walked up the steps behind Mr. Man and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Sir, if you have proof of your accusation, please address the town, not the accused." Alice Blueberry was allowed to walk into the square with the rest of the town while Mr. Man shouted abuse.

The body of Mother Time, the only victim that night, was hauled into the square as the town made way, a trail of blood led back to the house. 

Once Mr. Man had calmed down enough to speak coherently, the trial began.  With Mr. Man's version of events, Alice was immediately facing the same fate as Angel, and fought to keep herself out of the noose. 

Alice explained, between shouts of protest from Mr. Man, that she had intended to distract Mother Time, who had pulled a gun at her the moment the door had closed.  She claimed that the veteran must have been attacked at the same time as her own visitation, but she knew that information was no longer of any value to the town.  

With time quickly running out, Alice told the story of the first night, in a vain attempt to prove her agenda as escort.  But even that wasn't enough to dissuade her accusers. 

"You know, of all people, Mr. Man. I engaged myself with you that first night!" Alice tried to keep her voice level, but it filled with emotion that made it rise in pitch.

"That means nothing.  It could have been contrary to your role, and I'm not even sure it was you!" Mr. Man spat at Alice's feet, a clear indication of the way his vote would turn. 

Come time to vote, Alice sought hope in the eyes of the remaining few, but she knew that once one voted with enough confidence, the rest would most likely follow.  Alice said her prayers.

Once the ordeal was concluded, Mr. Man smiled upon the limp body of Alice, hanging from the rope.  The remaining citizens all heard the news that Alice was innocent in the end, but Mr. Man was struck deaf.  His vision blurred and a ringing drowned out all other sound.  

"You're next…" whispered the godfather.

NIGHT FOUR ---

The mafia had been careful not to mention names, as they had quickly learned that the walls had ears.  

By his furious accusation of Alice Blueberry, it was clear that Mr. Man was a lookout.  Investigative roles were the mafia's worst enemy, and Boru had decided that now was as good a time as any to wipe him out.

He had advised his fellows to abstain from killing for the night, as too many deaths would arouse suspicion.  He did, however, instruct his second-in-command to aim for the same target.  That would prevent the plan failing if one of them was distracted. 

At the last minute, Boru found himself in a completely different place.  As he pulled the trigger, the victim in front of him was not Mr. Man, but Silent Ninja!  He had been moved.  Ninja would die.  He could only hope that Silver had managed the task.  

DAY FOUR --- 

Mr. Man was dead.

That had played out well, but a whisper from Silvex said that he had been blocked from his target by the jailor that night and was unable to complete the task himself. 

News had come through saying that Mr. Man had in fact been murdered by a vigilante, and also confirmed his role as a lookout.  

Boru gathered that the transported must have switched Boru and the vigilante, which was enough to sign his fate, as Ninja had been the original vigilante's target, and he also now lay dead. 

Boru took one last stab at survival:

"has revealed themselves as mayor!" There was a silence, but Hamish protested, as he had revealed himself as the true mayor the night before Alice had been convicted.  Nobody believed Boru.  

With a hopeless trial, he was lynched. The Godfather was no more.

NIGHT FIVE ---

Silvex had been promoted, he was no longer a mafioso, but the new godfather.  There were no other killers left apart from himself and the serial killer, so he felt no need to direct his entourage. 

After considering what his ability was worth now that there was no veteran to caution against, Silvex picked a target at random.  He vaguely thought of committing suicide, just for the hell of it, but he wanted to see to the end of the game.

DAY FIVE ---

The news that day was the death of Pirate.  He had apparently been 'brutally murdered' by committing suicide over the guilt of murdering Mr. Man, and being stabbed by the mafia.  Silvex smiled.  He loved it when that happened. 

Jan, who had claimed to be a survivor from the start, was now stating the existence of an arsonist, as he had been doused in gasoline that night.  Hamish backed up his claim, because he had also been doused.  

With this information, it was argued that Jan must have been lying, as an arsonist can only douse one target each night, (and everybody trusted the mayor). 

Jan was lynched, buying Silvex an extra night.  Jan was the arsonist he claimed to be victim of, and the town slept content.


End file.
